


A New World

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Triad Verse, sanctum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: "The new planet is a Triad Verse, where all relationships are polygamous triads. The people on the planet just assume that Abby, Kane and Charmaine are a triad, and they think Kane is the father of Diyoza's baby.Bonus points: if Kane/Abby/Diyoza actually decide to give the triad relationship a try"Fill for Kabby KinkMeme 2019





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Kabby KinkMeme, back in February, so of course, we knew nothing about Sanctum, so this obviously turned out nothing like canon :)
> 
> But I hope everyone still enjoys it and has fun with this!!! :D

Peace treaties with the inhabitants of the planet hadn’t been an easy thing to do. Charmaine liked to think it was because neither her or Kane were available for it - more than two hundred years pregnant and mostly in cryo sleep would leave a person in mandatory bed rest, and Kane had still been in his coma.

So it was the first time they both made it to the city, and it was for a large party, everyone seemed to be here, even if she still couldn’t quite figure out what they were celebrating. But there was music, dancing and food all around.

She was definitely enjoying the party, but having a new child wasn’t a easy job, so she took a seat on the side. Looking on as Kane took Hope in his arms - finally getting bigger and healthier after some scary first few months - and Abby introduced them to the people she had already met.

“Your child is beautiful and quiet,” a man said, sitting next to her, she recognized him as Russell, the leader.

“She is. It’s a miracle how good she is.”

“Her father seems like a quiet man as well,” he said and before she could speak, he continued, “And your wife and her knowledge have been such precious help to us.”

“We’re not–”

“Ohhh… sorry, I thought you were married. But your partner was still a big help, and I look forward to getting to know you and Kane better as well.”

Charmaine knew she should have corrected him now and then. But she just wasn’t quick enough, she told herself as he left.

That wasn’t true for the next three times it happened, and by the second one she didn’t even try, liking how it felt when they complimented her on her child, how smart her wife was and how good her husband was with their girl.

“She was missing you,” Kane said, coming to sit with her.

“And Abby told you to rest,” Charmaine guessed, taking Hope from him.

“She was a hit with everyone,” he said not letting go of Hope’s fingers. And she could see why almost everyone here thought he was her father - it was quite the step up from McCreary, if he wasn’t as good as married to Abby.

“I’ve heard,” she answered him with a smile. And then following his eyes as he looked up, seeing Abby walking their way, carrying three glasses.

“I’m still breastfeeding, Abby,” she answered as Abby offered her a glass.

“A glass won’t hurt,” Abby told her. “I’m a doctor,” she reminded her, before giving Kane his glass as well, before taking a seat on his lap.

“She had a bit too much drink,” Kane said, with a laugh, taking a sip of the drink.

Abby punched him at that and took over Hope, pulling her to her own lap, and Hope felt at home like that. And as they drank and Kane caught her on the important conversations they had been having, Charmaine couldn’t help but realize why most people seemed to think that they were all together, especially as she realized that most relationships here were shared between three people.

“I think she’s asleep,” Abby whispered, looking down at the sleeping baby. “I don’t know how she can do it with this party.”

“Neither do I. So I guess that before she wakes up I better go up to my room and get her down.”

“Are you sure?” Kane asked her.

“I’m tired too, Kane. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Enjoy your night.”

Charmaine carried her baby out of the party at that, wishing multiple people a good night on her way out, before making it to the room that had been shown to her before.

There was a small crib near the wall where she laid Hope after taking off her party clothes, leaving her in a small onesie with a picture of a duck that Madi had stitched on - it was a bit crooked but it looked good on Hope.

Charmaine discharged herself on her own awful clothes and got ready for bed, and only in her underwear and an old  _Eligius IV_  shirt, climbed into the giant bed that took most of the room, and after that, it didn’t take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

Abby and Marcus continued enjoying themselves at the party. She convinced him to dance with her once or twice, but mostly danced around with her daughter and granddaughter until she had to go to bed, luckily others still offered to take her for a spin after they left, including Bellamy - the boy was quite the dancer - and even John.

Between dancing partners, she took a few more sips from the many drinks offered, all that tasted so much better than moonshine ever had and went much easier down her throat.

They stayed outside until the party died down, even if for the last hour they just sat looking at the kids enjoying themselves and everyone mingling together. Abby had her head on his shoulder, with his lips touching her hair every few minutes, until he suggested that it was maybe time for them to go to bed.

Abby accepted his proposal, but sleeping wasn’t exactly on her plans. As they walked up the stairs to the room that had been shown to her, she held his hand in hers.

“Come here, Abby,” he said, letting go of her hand, and trying to reach for her legs.

”Marcus, put me down,” she argued. “You’re just now getting better.”

“I’ve been awake for months now, Abby. And it’s just across the door, now hold onto my neck.”

“No more. I don’t want you to tire yourself yet,” with that, Marcus carried her across the threshold and then he stopped on his feet and put her down. 

Abby immediately reached up to kiss him, throwing her arms around his neck, but she didn’t feel him answer the kiss, and only pulling her away and turning her on her feet, she saw why he stopped - someone was sleeping on their bed. She recognized the body and the crib on the other side of the room helped the guess.

“I’m pretty sure this is our room,” Marcus told her. “Why is Diyoza on our bed?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not waking her up and there’s a crib here. We can ask tomorrow if you want.”

“I’ll take the floor.”

“Marcus, the bed is enormous.”

“I don’t want her to be uncomfortable.”

“I’ll be in the middle,” Abby reminded him, leaving to get ready and then climbing into the middle of the bed and snuggling next to Marcus who was already under the covers.

Abby closed her eyes, sleep taking her easily, now that nothing else was on the table, and then she heard Marcus whispering her name and then picking her hand and moving it up to his chest and away from his lower stomach.

“Sorry…” she murmured - that movement had been involuntary. 

Without more interruptions from Marcus, Abby let the alcohol loll her to sleep, in the warmth of his body and the covers.

She woke up with a cry and her body was immediately pulled awake, with Clarke’s name on her lips.

“I hope not, considering she’s what 24 or 25,” the voice next to her murmured.

“Charmaine…”

“Let me get Hope, before she wakes up Kane.” Charmaine left the bed, and Abby sat up more comfortably, waiting for the other woman.

“I hope we didn’t scare you.”

“I heard you come in - you weren’t exactly quiet,” she answered, bouncing Hope in her arms. “Is it safe to feed her?”

“Yeah, the alcohol has left your blood, it’s safe,” she answered. “Come on, give her to me while you take your shirt off,” she said, climbing to the other side of the bed and taking the baby, trying to calm her down.

“I should have guessed it was your room too.”

“Why?”

“They seem to think Kane is Hope’s father,” she said now naked from the waist up and taking her girl and letting her take her nipple. “And that you’re my wife.”

“I know…” Abby admitted.

“What?”

“I suspected. They never used those words with me, but they were hinting that we were together.”

“They used those words a lot, I tried to correct them and then stopped…”

“I never tried to correct them. I wouldn’t mind being this little girl’s other mom,” she said reaching her little hand to Hope’s belly covered by the beautiful duck her granddaughter had given her. Letting her hand graze against Charmaine’s breast, neither knowing if it was on purpose or not.

“Does Kane…”

“I don’t think he realized,” Abby answered. “Clarke had told me their society lived in a triad model, and that at first they had thought her, Raven and Bellamy were in a relationship.”

“I noticed that most people seemed to be grouped in three,” Charmaine spoke, looking up to Abby, now close enough to her that she could feel the heat of her body and smell the remains of alcohol on her.

“She’s really beautiful,” Abby said, grasping Hope’s cheeks as she finished suckling. “And so are you, Charm.”

“I do know that, Doc,” she said with a smile trying to ease the situation. “I think she’s full.”

“Let me burp her them.” Abby took the child carefully, as Charmaine got up and cleaned herself and pulled the shirt back on.

Hope burped easily and then Abby pulled her in for another kiss, before giving her back to her mother who rocked her back to sleep. And Abby fell asleep like that, with her eyes glued on the mother and daughter barely illuminated by the moonlight coming from the outside.

* * *

Marcus wasn’t sure which one of the suns woke him, but the room was completely lighted when he felt himself awake up, and not ready to stand up - after all this little party was supposed to be his time off - and the comfortable bed only helped his desire to stay, so he buried his eyes into Abby’s neck.

“Hmm…” he heard her murmur and snuggle herself against him, and he felt her ass push into his groin, and she must have felt it, because she did it again, grinding into him.

Marcus’ hips fell in a slow rhythm into her, and sneaked his hand under her leggings and panties, finding her already wet, moving slowly across her folds, until he felt some movement in the bed, and opened his eyes. And he realized where he was and who was in bed with them.

“Why did you stop?” he heard Abby murmur.

“Because I’m here,” Diyoza finally spoke, making Abby open her eyes, while Marcus sat up, cleaned his fingers on his leg and pulled the covers tighter around his waist. 

“Yeah, the marriage,” Abby rolled back and Marcus noticed how she had had her arm around Diyoza’s waist, actually under her shirt, giving him a view of her underwear.

“Marriage?”

“People think the three of us are married,” Diyoza spoke. “That’s why we were given a room together.”

“Hope?”

“Your child,” Abby told him. “I will talk with the people, I can correct their misconception. I should have done that yesterday.”

“I should have said something too.”

“People thought we were married…” Marcus repeated and thought back to his night. How many people had congratulate him on Hope and admired her to him, how many had mentioned his wife, some even said wives and he didn’t acknowledge it.

“They did,” Abby said, turning to him. “Most relationships here are three ways, it’s expected that they would expect that from us.”

“Why?”

“Are you serious?” Diyoza asked, getting up from the bed, giving him her view of her ass, as Abby laughed next to him.

“What?”

“You walked and sat either with me, Diyoza or both of us most of the day.” 

“You showed Hope around to everyone,” Diyoza said from the crib.

“Ohhh…” he realized all of that was true, and it had been for weeks. And then he realized something else. “You know this, Abby. You two both know this.”

“I woke up when Charmaine had to feed Hope. We talked.”

“Why did none of you denied it?”

“I liked how it sounded,” Diyoza admitted with her back turned to them.

“What if we didn’t mention it to anyone?” Abby suggested. “Just share the room. It’s only two more nights.”

“I was looking forward to using this bed,” Marcus whispered at her.

“We could…” Abby answered.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Diyoza said with a smirk, turning to them. “Hope is still asleep.”

“Good,” Abby said, before climbing onto Marcus’ lap.

“You need to be quiet,” Diyoza reminded them.

“Abby…” Marcus argued.

“If you say no, I stop, and we’ll tell the truth.” Marcus knew he probably should, but instead, he pulled Abby’s lips to his, holding her face close to his, as she deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Ohh… Marcus… you’re harder now,” she said with a laugh, pulling back, “Was it picturing Charmaine here with us?” He groaned, not sure if it was at the thought or Abby grinding her hips onto his.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Diyoza coming closer to a bed, waiting for some kind of sign before climbing in. 

“Sit, Charm,” Abby said. And Diyoza pulled her shirt over her head and then joined them on the bed again, and then Abby kissed him again, before moving down his neck, as she pulled his shirt away as well and moved her lips down his chest.

Marcus got her shirt off too, as well as her leggings and underwear, with Diyoza reaching for the last piece caught on her foot and then going back to her side. With Abby completely naked, she brought her lips back to his, biting his lower lip, before taking his tongue in hers. 

And then they heard a gasp from Diyoza, but before he could look, Abby had taken his cock out of his shorts and he himself gasped.

“Ready?” Abby asked him. “You have to be silent. There’s nothing worse than children interrupting, they choose the worst moment.”

“Yes,” he whispered and Abby lowered himself on him, and he noticed that her eyes were focused on Diyoza as she gasped again. Then kissed him again and started moving slowly.

“Slow,” she whispered as he sped up - he didn’t want to go slow right now. It was too much - Abby on his right ear whispering and moaning, and he could almost feel Diyoza’s breath and her moans on his left ear.

“I’m so close, Abby…” he murmured onto her neck, as he changed between kissing and biting like she liked, and it was making her move faster. 

“Can you…” He understood what she was asking for and reached his hand to where they were joined, letting his thumb circle her clit, and making her let a little yell, before taking her teeth to his neck, to make sure she didn’t scream again - and he already knew he would be bleeding.

Abby sped up at that and let him raise his hips to meet her thrusts, his own mouth still on her neck - knowing that she would have both hickeys and a beard burn when they went down for breakfast, but it kept his sounds mostly covered as well. So Diyoza’s gasps and moans mostly filled the room - quieter and softer than he would expect from her ( _not that he had thought about it before, of course not_ ).

As he could hear Diyoza getting closer to her orgasm, he felt him and Abby speeding up, until control was lost, and they were all gone, moments apart from each other.

Abby crashed against his chest, smiling and laying a kiss above his heart, as she cleaned a bit of the blood left on his shoulder. And then climbed of his lap, looking at Diyoza, as he turned his own head to them, and then he saw Abby push Diyoza’s hair behind her ear and then kissed her forehead.

“Maybe next time, you take a more active role,” Abby asked.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” she said, pulling Abby to fall next to her, with her back against the headboard, fitting perfectly between them. Abby’s head on Diyoza’s shoulder and her hand on Marcus’ thigh and this felt pretty much like happiness to him. 


End file.
